wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Purification of Vaxanide
The Purification of Vaxanide was an Imperial castigation campaign carried out by the Graven Skulls Space Marine Chapter against the Feudal world of Vaxanide after they were found to have fallen to the corrupting influence of the Ruinous Powers. History Situated at the edge of the Calixis Sector, Vaxanide is a poorly supplied, desperate Frontier World, struggling to enter the "inner circle" of sector planets. While this oppressive rule was efficient in simply delivering Imperial tithes, it was less effective in controlling the loyalty of the populace. Due to this, underground Chaos cults were an ever-present threat to the stability of the entire region. While minor uprisings were not uncommon, a cult known as the Black Society gained a heavy level of influence and began instigating ever bolder attacks against the unprepared governance. The chaotic machinations of the Black Society came to a head when seemingly out of the shadows was the warband of Night Lords, known as the Nightwing. Within a night, the bloody-handed warband largely made up of former Night Lords, brought the world to its knees. The savage attack crippled the world, as the Chaos influence started to spread to other worlds within the Calixis Sector. The warbands leader, Cel Ophion, crowned himself Lord of Vaxanide. The traitors began to dig into positions all over the borders of Cel Ophion's new dominion. Then on the outskirts, it began to fall silent, with desperate pleas for help, falling on deaf ears. A strange onyx ships appeared above the orbit of Vaxanide, a large, heavily armoured voidship graced with strange and disturbing iconography. Observing the ship with curiosity, the Nightwing forces held its fire to see what this anomaly would do next. The anomaly rained fire down upon the surface of Vaxanide. The Chaos Lord Cel Ophion simply smiled and laughed as the world of Vaxanide burned as the bombardment from orbit continued relentlessly. With the decimation of their worlds forcing them to rally, the Black Society cultist along with Nightwing chaos forces prepared ambushes, stationary defences and organising armoured columns to obliterate their foes in the cramped streets. With these heavy fortifications and meticulously thought out plans, the Chaos forces would be prepared for any foe. When the Graven Skulls made planetfall, cadres of Spectres Assault Squads attacked from the sky, drop pods and teleported squads striking into the heart of Vaxanide. Night Stalkers rained death from the skies while Deathreaper Terminator Squads, backed with Vindicators and Rhinos tore through the streets. At the fore, the Umbra Dominus along with his Wraithguard, struck the throne room, tearing through the Night Lords' bodyguards and ripping the Chaos Lord apart. It is said that the mad Tyrant Cel Ophion laughed and spat at the feet of the Skulls. Despite the loss of their leader and their routing from Vaxanide, the Nightwing as a whole retreated into the void whence they came. The bloodying of both forces created a long line of hatred that stills exists to the latter years of M41. Category:Campaigns Category:Graven Skulls Category:History Category:Imperial Campaigns Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines